Classes
'Common Classes' Fighters are skilled in combat, and can make use of some of the most powerful heavy armor and weapons. As such, the warrior is a well-rounded physical combatant. There are three levels to this class; infantry, tank, spartan. Infantry are the light weight fighters carrying one sword and barely any armor. Spartans are medium armored fighters that carry smaller swords. Tanks are heavily armored fighters and carry the heavier of weapons, often used as the last defensive line in battle. Healer'''s 'are the heart of a community and of an adventuring party.' They are lightly armored and weaponized user who specialize in medical plants and potions. Believing heavily in faith and the spirits, they don't care much for fighting as they rather spend their time perfecting their skills to help others. 'Rangers '''excel in wilderness survival and are skilled in combat. They can track a day-old trail and snipe from the treetops with equal facility. Scouts often serve as guides for adventurers, if they are not out adventuring themselves. Though the scout is at home in the wild, they are more a guerrilla fighter. '''Thieves '''are usually stealthy and dextrous characters able to disarm traps, pick locks, and perform back stabs from hiding. Thieves are usually capable of melee or ranged combat, and tend to be focused on dodging attacks rather than withstanding damage. They often attack by dual-wielding daggers or other small one-handed weapons. While their armor is very light often leather or no armor. Thieves usually have a stealth ability, allowing them to disappear from sight, often this is combined with attacking an unaware opponent to inflict high damage. 'Advanced Classes Alchemists are often regarded as being just as unstable, unpredictable, and dangerous as the concoctions they brew. They don't care about battling so they are often unarmored and carry very little weapons if any. All they care about is their ability to make potions and find the next big one in which they can gain money and fame from. Barbarians are ferocious warriors. Uncivilized and brutal, they rely on instincts, anger and raw physical might instead of tactics or fancy swordsmanship. Their rage is frightening to behold, and it allows them to smash apart their enemies while ignoring all but the most brutal blows. Infiltrators are manipulators, charmers, and spies who wear their weapons hidden beneath fine clothing. They are not easy to spot due to their abilities to hide and manipulate. They are lightly armored but carry many smaller weapons which are usually coated in poison. Knights are fighters who have dedicated themselves to the art of defense. Frontline paragons of protection, they are heavily armored and focus on the use of one handed swords and shields to maximize their defensive capabilities. Their damage output is less than other classes, but the safety they offer their lighter armored companions more than compensates for it. Master Classes Assassins combine combat ability with strong stealth skills, and specialize in defeating an enemy without becoming involved in protracted melee engagements. Their job is simply to kill whatever they were contracted to kill, often with ruthless efficiency and minimal collateral. In the best situations, Assassins are anti-heroes fullfulling an honorable and necessary role, as they provide swift justice to those who believe they are above the laws of nature and society. Beastmasters '''are wilderness warriors who have developed an uncanny rapport with animals. Though truly fearsome in battle, the beastmaster can be quite gentle when dealing with creatures of the wild. A beastmaster typically travels with one or more animal companions such as hawks and bears who show incredible loyalty to their humanoid friend. Though a beastmaster prefers to spend his time in the wild with his animal companions, he is not averse to venturing into civilized lands when the need arises. '''Marksmans are fighters who have mastered the long ranged weapon of bow and arrow. They can hit their targets from a distant and take pride in their ability to do so. Having developed an ability to trust their instincts and their weapon. Armor varies from light to barely any and they usually have only one bow they carry with them which they have had for a long while'.' '''Strategists '''meld intellect and fighting prowess to create a unique skillset. They stick to medium armors and long-range weapons such as lances or halberds to give them maximum movement on the battlefield. Primarily they act in a support role, stunning enemies or pushing foes into positions that their peers can take advantage of. They can also improve the morale and battle efficiency of their companions with shouts, or demoralize monsters with taunts. Feel free to add more or make suggestion on the classes. Category:Universe Category:Character